


Stay Up

by prinxing (ranithepirate)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Baekhyun likes having his mouth stuffed, Blow Jobs, Bottom Byun Baekhyun, Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Enlistment, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut, Humor, Kyungsoo is actively serving in the military, M/M, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Sleepy Sex, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Do Kyungsoo | D.O, baeksoo are really cute to each other the WHOLE TIME istg, i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:42:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21884701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranithepirate/pseuds/prinxing
Summary: Kyungsoo is on break for a couple days from enlistment, and he can't wait to fuck his boyfriend.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O
Comments: 14
Kudos: 145





	Stay Up

**Author's Note:**

> This is an enlistment fic that goes along with current events in real life, not that I think baeksoo are actually dating or anything, but I really love the idea of them. This is basically 4.4k of pure porn. And a lot of dick sucking.  
>   
> Oh, also I have no one to edit this for me, so I apologize in advance. I really need baeksoo writer friends who also ult Baekhyun so that we can cry together on twitter...

It’s four in the morning when Kyungsoo wakes up to Baekhyun hugging him close to his chest and humming some vaguely familiar song. Kyungsoo turns over so that his face is buried in Baekhyun’s neck, the skin there so warm and soft that Kyungsoo can’t help himself when he kisses it gently. Baekhyun giggles at the sudden stimulus, trying to pull away from Kyungsoo, but the younger man’s arms lock tight around Baekhyun’s waist so he can’t escape.

“You’re awake so early, Baekhyunee,” Kyungsoo mumbles against the sensitive skin, smirking playfully when he feels Baekhyun squirm again from the movement of his mouth.

“I woke up suddenly because of the sirens outside,” Baekhyun whispers back, voice breathy from being tickled. “I couldn’t fall asleep again. Sorry to wake you.” He sounds apologetic but Kyungsoo doesn’t really mind, only humming in response as he kisses up Baekhyun’s neck and feels his boyfriend’s entire body shiver against him. He softly bites Baekhyun’s chin and the older man laughs this time, pushing at Kyungsoo’s shoulders so that he can tilt his head down to look at him. Even in the dark Baekhyun’s eyes sparkle with happiness, bleached white hair glowing like a halo and grin so wide that Kyungsoo finds himself mirroring it back without a second thought. He can feel desire thrumming just under his skin, the longing he’s been feeling since he left for the military draft a few months ago coming to the forefront.

“I have a few ideas that could help you get back to sleep,” Kyungsoo suggests cheekily as he slides his hand under his boyfriend’s shirt and comes in contact with the smooth expanse of hot skin on Baekhyun’s back, but he’s still grinning so he doubts he looks particularly seductive right now.

“You’re so cute, Kyung-ja,” Baekhyun whispers in response, immediately voicing Kyungsoo’s thoughts while pinching the younger man’s cheek before sliding his hand up it to Kyungsoo’s buzzed head and planting sweet kisses at the top. “You should go back to sleep, baldy. Your break is only for two days and you need all the rest you can get. I’ll fall asleep eventually.”

Kyungsoo just shakes his head in disagreement, and Baekhyun pouts at him. “Don’t wanna,” Kyungsoo mumbles back before lifting Baekhyun’s shirt all the way up to his armpits and starting to kiss his chest. “I’ve been wanting to touch you for months. Now that I slept a bit, I just want you,” he continues, trailing the kisses even lower. When he drags his teeth across a nipple, he feels Baekhyun tremble, and it feeds Kyungsoo’s craving as he latches onto one of them with his teeth. The older man twitches this time, gasping loudly, and Kyungsoo lifts his fingers to Baekhyun’s mouth immediately, prodding against the seam. He’s feeling extra mischievous since Baekhyun called him baldy. “It’s not gonna wet itself, puppy.”

Baekhyun lets out an indignant grumble against Kyungsoo’s fingers at the new nickname, shoving at his shoulders again but allowing the fingers to slip easily into his mouth anyway, sucking and laving on them skillfully with his hot tongue. Kyungsoo really wishes he could have Baekhyun tongue in other places, but that’s for later. Kyungsoo will savor each moment carefully so that the memories can get him through the loneliness when he has to go back to his military division.

When Baekhyun is satisfied with how wet Kyungsoo’s fingers are, he whines urgently, and Kyungsoo slips his fingers out with a pop. He glances up briefly and sees the dazed look on Baekhyun’s face, the saliva on his chin from wetting Kyungsoo’s fingers, and it awakens a carnal desire inside of him to mess up his boyfriend even more. Kyungsoo immediately reaches for the waistband of Baekhyun’s boxers, pulling them down out of the way and pressing his wet fingers against the ring of muscle between his cheeks. Baekhyun’s entrance is still pliant from earlier last night when they had been messing around in bed before Kyungsoo accidentally fell asleep first. It’s half the reason why he’s so insistent to fuck Baekhyun right now, and one finger slides easily into Baekhyun with zero resistance.

He can feel Baekhyun’s growing erection against his stomach as his boyfriend moans at the slight stretch, and with practiced ease Kyungsoo gives his prostate a good rubbing while still biting and licking all over Baekhyun’s chest, slipping in a second finger not too long after because he knows Baekhyun enjoys it when it’s a bit of a tight fit.

“Kyungsoo,” Baekhyun sobs, wriggling in Kyungsoo’s hold even as he kisses the top of his head over and over. “Soo, please, I wanna suck you so bad… I need you in my mouth, please.” The neediness in Baekhyun’s voice as he whines desperately makes Kyungsoo groan, knowing very well just how much Baekhyun enjoys something stuffing his mouth during sex, but Kyungsoo doesn’t give in for now, just rubbing harder against Baekhyun’s prostate as he sucks the other nipple into his mouth and rolls it between his teeth. Baekhyun starts squirming even more, his cock already hard and rubbing erratically against Kyungsoo’s stomach in an effort to get off. Kyungsoo enjoys teasing Baekhyun and testing his patience like this, especially since Baekhyun has no patience to begin with; nothing turns Kyungsoo on more than his boyfriend growing so desperate that he forgets his shame entirely.

Baekhyun practically sobs when Kyungsoo tries to slip in the third finger, but it’s too tight and a little too dry to continue using only spit, so Kyungsoo removes his hand instead. “Go grab the lube from the side table, Hyunee,” Kyungsoo commands, and Baekhyun pouts even as he is finally released so that he can roll away to the other side of the bed, looking adorably disheveled even with his hard cock bouncing obscenely against his abdomen. He watches as Baekhyun shimmies out of his boxers completely before grabbing the lube, crawling back like a needy puppy when he hands Kyungsoo the bottle and snuggles close again, pressing the entire lengths of their bodies together. The younger man just chuckles at his antics, kissing Baekhyun’s cheek softly. “You’re the cute one, Baekhyun-ah.”

“You’re the still the cutest,” Baekhyun argues without missing a beat, burying his face in Kyungsoo’s shoulder, and Kyungsoo can feel the heat burning in Baekhyun’s face through the fabric of his shirt. “Even when you’re mean to me, you’re cute.”

“Is that so?” Kyungsoo questions with laughter in his voice, even has he gently coaxes Baekhyun onto his stomach and crawls on top of him. Baekhyun slides his knees up on the mattress and lifts his hips automatically when Kyungsoo runs his lubed fingers along the seam of his ass, and Baekhyun starting grumbling again when nothing happens. “Am I mean?” Kyungsoo teases, pouring some of the cold lube directly from the bottle against Baekhyun’s fluttering entrance.

“Kyungsoo!” Baekhyun complains, turning his head so one cheek is pressed the blankets and he can throw the younger man a dirty look over his shoulder. “I thought you wanted to fuck me, not torture me!” Kyungsoo doesn’t even try to stifle his laughter as he lays himself over Baekhyun’s body to get comfortable, still laughing even as he plants kisses along the older man’s cheek and the side of his neck. He allows himself the indulgence of hearing Baekhyun’s pleased moan right next to his ear when he finally sinks three fingers into his boyfriend without warning.

He lets Baekhyun make up his own pace, his hips struggling under Kyungsoo’s weight to push back against his hand, gasping and moaning, and Kyungsoo finally gives him what he wants by shoving two fingers from his other hand into Baekhyun’s mouth. Baekhyun gags a bit from the sudden intrusion, his entire body trembling again as he drools onto the pillow, and Kyungsoo is sure his boyfriend is already about to come undone any second now. He did still want to fuck him, so he considers his options briefly before Baekhyun suddenly starts garbling unintelligibly around his fingers.

When he slides his fingers out of Baekhyun’s mouth with a pop, the older man gasps shakily, still trembling as he begs, “ _Please_ , put it in already Kyungsoo, _please, please, please, pl_ —”

Kyungsoo pulls away from Baekhyun’s body instantly and gets onto his knees, reaching for the lube again. As he pulls out his aching cock from the tent straining his pajamas, in his peripheral vision he can see Baekhyun still looking over his shoulder and eyeing him hungrily even from where he’s lying on his stomach underneath him. Kyungsoo is hard as a rock and isn’t sure how long he’ll last, but it’s always been so hard to deny Baekhyun anything; even with spit glistening on his chin from sucking on Kyungsoo’s fingers, his eyes glazed over with desire as he bites on his pouty lips, Baekhyun is so damn cute.

With a sigh Kyungsoo gives in and signals at Baekhyun with his head to get up, and Baekhyun reacts immediately, perking up with excitement. He’s so much like a puppy, cute even though his intentions are anything but innocent, and Kyungsoo isn’t even surprised when Baekhyun doesn’t hesitate before immediately taking the head of Kyungsoo’s dick into his mouth. He runs the flat of his tongue along the tip of Kyungsoo’s cock before letting it slide in, drooling to make it slick, before sucking it in further. He hums as he allows more of Kyungsoo into his hot mouth, whimpering the same way he does in his sleep, slurping and swallowing and making all these naughty little noises that drive Kyungsoo insane. It amazes him just how much Baekhyun loves having cock in his mouth, and it makes him wonder how Baekhyun could possibly be bisexual when he likes dick _this_ much.

Baekhyun starts to take Kyungsoo even deeper, letting him hit the back of his throat a few times and gagging like a champ as he slowly gets used to it, saliva dripping a steady stream down his chin and onto the bedsheets, but Kyungsoo is already at the end of his rope. He has to practically force Baekhyun off his dick, watching himself slip from between those pretty pink lips, now swollen and wet and looking so abused that Kyungsoo really wants to fuck his face even more, already missing the hot wet heat of his boyfriend’s mouth. Baekhyun whines in disappointment at the loss as well, watery eyes begging for more as he noses against the underside of Kyungsoo’s cock and quickly swipes his tongue over his balls, a hint of mischievousness in his expression that drives the younger man absolutely insane.

Kyungsoo honestly just can’t hold himself back anymore. He tries to be gentle, he always does, but it’s so, _so_ hard, and Baekhyun is so needy that self-control seems like a social construct as he practically shoves Baekhyun away and onto his back. Sometimes he has to be a little forceful to get Baekhyun to cooperate, maneuvering him into the positions that he wants, pushing a little harder and grabbing him a little tighter. Baekhyun is way more than willing to listen like that, enjoying the rough treatment almost a little too much as his cock twitches against his stomach and dribbles a little bit of precum in excitement.

“Spread your legs, Baekhyunee,” Kyungsoo demands gruffly, voice growing lower the more turned on he gets, and he takes off his pants properly and then his shirt without much fanfare. Baekhyun nods rapidly in anticipation, licking his lips as he tugs off his shirt as well before curling his arms under his knees and lifting his legs to his chest. Kyungsoo grabs Baekhyun’s soft thighs with his hands to pin them down more securely as he leans down close to kiss him again open mouthed, tasting himself on Baekhyun’s tongue as they tangle together.

Baekhyun is staring up at Kyungsoo when he hastily rolls on a condom and immediately starts positioning his cock against the older man’s lubed entrance, and when they finally make eye contact, Baekhyun releases a breathy little chuckle. He reaches out to gently cradle Kyungsoo’s face in his hands, smoothing out his eyebrows with his thumbs. Kyungsoo was concentrating so much that he didn’t even realize that he was furrowing his brow so hard, and when he allows his face muscles to relax, he feels like he’s starting to come back to his senses. Baekhyun’s face is flushed down to his chest and he’s biting his lips again, eyes playful and happy as he chuckles while continuing to look up at Kyungsoo.

“What?” Kyungsoo finally asks, huffing out an exasperated laugh.

“You’re cute,” Baekhyun murmurs with a dopey grin, although he tries to hold it back by biting his lower lip. Kyungsoo just kisses him instead, freeing his lip from his teeth. “You always think too much when we have sex,” the older man continues with a whisper, pressing even softer kisses against Kyungsoo’s parted mouth. “Just enjoy yourself, Kyungsoo. We still have tomorrow and the day after before you have to go back. I’m gonna top next so you can stop thinking so much.”

Kyungsoo can’t hold back his giggle even as his chest twinges at the thought of leaving again and missing Baekhyun even more than before, and he fondly kisses Baekhyun’s nose. It was already hard enough to leave that first time. His break has only just started but he’s already thinking about the next time he’ll have one, and then the one after that. “But I like eating too much,” Kyungsoo complains in response to Baekhyun’s request, carding through Baekhyun’s sweaty white hair and pushing it back. “You always eat light or fast before we have sex, and I don’t have enough dedication for that.”

Baekhyun shoves Kyungsoo’s shoulders again, throwing his head back as he laughs, unabashed. “I like eating too, you jerk. I just like your dick a little more.”

“See and that’s where we’re different,” Kyungsoo jokes without missing a beat, and he kisses Baekhyun’s insulted pout away, muffling his boyfriend’s incredulous laughter and wanting nothing more than to do this forever. “Now let’s keep going, it’s almost five now and you still need to get back to sleep.”

Before Baekhyun complain any further, Kyungsoo aligns himself and starts pushing into Baekhyun slowly, observing his boyfriend’s expression carefully for discomfort as he slides inside. He watches the older man’s amused expression melt away, eyes rolling back in pleasure and lips parting with a loud moan as Kyungsoo sinks deeper and deeper into him, Baekhyun’s insides sucking him in like a vice until their hips finally meet.

Baekhyun wraps his arms tightly around Kyungsoo’s neck, pulling him in so that their mouths can press against each other and they can kiss deeply, messily huffing into each other’s open mouths as Kyungsoo waits for Baekhyun’s body to adjust. He can barely contain himself, trying incredibly hard to not immediately start moving in like he wants. It’s been too long already, their bodies needing to relearn each other, so Kyungsoo latches onto the sensitive skin of Baekhyun’s neck with his mouth and sucks a hickey just underneath his jaw to distract himself from cumming too soon. It’s hard even then, especially when Baekhyun’s entrance flutters around his cock, tightening and loosening in tandem as he adjusts to the intrusion, and it’s almost too much.

“God, I missed this,” Baekhyun moans, hips twitching under Kyungsoo’s weight and blunt nails digging into Kyungsoo’s back as his voice grows more wanton. “Move, please. I want to feel you.” Kyungsoo knows Baekhyun is definitely not ready yet, but he obeys anyway knowing how much of a masochist his boyfriend is, shifting his hips to pull out only to push back in short, rapid thrusts. Baekhyun is full-on sobbing now, breathing raggedly into Kyungsoo’s hair as he tightens his hold. “I can feel you so deep inside me,” he gasps out, shaking as a tear finally spills from one of his eyes. “Fuck me harder, please, I’m losing my mind, _please_ , Kyungsoo—”

Baekhyun really knows how to rile him up, and Kyungsoo is hyperaware of the fact that neither of them will last long either from the extended foreplay earlier. He plants his elbows down on the mattress for better leverage and starts to rock in and out properly, his pace even and controlled before gaining traction and using his weight to fuck his boyfriend harder to satisfy his begging. Baekhyun’s voice is so unabashedly loud as he praises Kyungsoo, not even bothering to hold back his pleasured moans despite living in a dorm; Kyungsoo tries his best to muffle him by kissing but it’s hard to concentrate when Baekhyun’s insides are trying to suck the orgasm right out of dick. The obscene sounds of their bodies meeting and the sound of Baekhyun’s expensive headboard knocking against the wall aren’t really helping either, and at this point neither of them really care.

“I’m—” Baekhyun starts, hiccupping into a sob when Kyungsoo’s length rubs perfectly against his prostate at this angle, pushing him to teeter right on the edge. “I’m almost there, Soo.”

Kyungsoo nods in acknowledgement, already feeling the hot coil inside of his body tighten in anticipation of his own orgasm as well. He lifts up from his elbows onto his hands while he fucks Baekhyun, enjoying the clearer view he has of his boyfriend splayed out on the mattress underneath him, flat tummy messy with precum and dusky nipples peaked, face twisted in pleasure and shining with sweat, drool and tears. Baekhyun looks so desperate with his hair a sweaty mess and chest heaving, although Kyungsoo is sure he probably looks about as disheveled as he does.

He leans down a little and sucks more marks against Baekhyun’s neck, leaving a trail down his throat and onto his chest, admiring the way the red color immediately blooms against Baekhyun’s sensitive skin even in the low lighting. The older man moans desperately, bucking his hips at the drag of Kyungsoo’s teeth on his body, and Kyungsoo wants nothing more than to watch him cum all over himself, untouched. Kyungsoo knows exactly what he needs to do to see that too, and without a second thought he slips his thumb into Baekhyun’s mouth, pressing down on his tongue, far back enough that the older man gags a little, tears streaming even faster down the sides of his face.

Baekhyun’s responding moan is a little garbled and yet somehow even louder than before, his body seizing up almost violently as he shudders out his orgasm with his fingers curled tightly into the pillow under his head. Kyungsoo fucks him through it without slowing down, reveling in Baekhyun’s satisfied whimpers and running his hand through the streaks of cum on Baekhyun’s chest and stomach. He wraps his hand around Baekhyun’s cock, jacking him off at a leisurely pace until it’s completely spent and Baekhyun is whining and squirming from oversensitivity, pushing feebly at Kyungsoo’s chest to make him stop.

“Please, let me finish you off,” Baekhyun offers, breathless, groaning at the loss of Kyungsoo’s dick inside of him as the younger man pulls out obediently, no questions asked. Baekhyun removes the condom without much fanfare, freeing Kyungsoo from the confines of the rubber and immediately leaning in to lap up the precum beading at the tip, looking very much like the puppy Kyungsoo is always teasing him to be. It feels so damn good that it hurts, but Kyungsoo doesn’t want to stop looking even as the urge to tilt his head back and lose himself to feeling increases.

Instead, he cradles Baekhyun’s jaw in his hands as the older man suckles on the head of his dick. Baekhyun’s soft pink lips look so obscene stretched so wide around his cock, his mouth small enough that it fits snugly, like it was meant just for Kyungsoo. The younger man gives a few experimental thrusts just to see the way Baekhyun’s eyes water again, glazing over as his toes curl when he gags, and his throat spasms deliciously around his cock. “You’re only quiet when your mouth is busy,” Kyungsoo murmurs fondly, pushing back Baekhyun’s sweaty white hair again away from his face so he can see the way Baekhyun’s cheeks hollow prettily as he sucks. “You look so cute with my cock stuffing your mouth.”

Kyungsoo relishes in the way Baekhyun’s face reddens all the way down to his chest at the compliments, and he pets Baekhyun’s head encouragingly as the older man continues bobbing his head. Kyungsoo groans in pleasure when he feels the way Baekhyun’s hot tongue presses up against the veiny underside of his dick as he slides back, dragging it all the way to the tip and digging into sensitive slit teasingly. There’s so much drool and precum spilling from his lips that it’s obscene, dribbling down his chin and neck before slipping down his chest to where cum is still drying on his stomach; the visual is too much, and Kyungsoo can feel just how close he is to bursting any second.

Baekhyun hums like he knows, can probably taste the increased amounts of precum on his tongue, so he squeezes Kyungsoo’s hips to give him the go ahead; it’s really all Kyungsoo needs at this point, so close to the edge that it takes only four or five harsh thrusts before he tightens his grip on Baekhyun’s hair as a warning before cumming hard down his throat. The orgasm feels like it’s ripping through his entire body, unexpectedly strong, appreciating the way Baekhyun’s throat tightens and loosens around him as he swallows every last drop. Even then there are traces of white spilling out the corners of Baekhyun’s abused lips, joining the drool as it continues to drip down his chin.

Baekhyun sucks him off until Kyungsoo can’t take it anymore, pulling out his oversensitive dick from his mouth with a satisfying pop. The younger man rubs at Baekhyun’s jaw, knowing that it must be so sore and achy, before getting out of bed to wet a towel and bring it to bed so they can wipe themselves down. Once satisfied enough with cleanup that they can sleep comfortably for the rest of the night, they both flop over onto their sides, Baekhyun wrapping his arms around Kyungsoo’s head and pulling him tight against his chest while Kyungsoo covers them with the blanket.

“I needed that,” Baekhyun croaks, his voice completely and utterly fucked, but he still hums brokenly as he leaves tender kisses atop of Kyungsoo’s shaved head; he enjoys doing that entirely too much, and Kyungsoo is beginning to suspect that his bald head is Baekhyun’s favorite part about him. Baekhyun chuckles like he can read the younger’s thoughts, tilting up Kyungsoo’s face with his palms so that their eyes can meet. “Dildos and fleshlights can’t simulate what you just did, you know.”

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes with a scoff, smacking Baekhyun’s butt in annoyance but grinning despite himself when Baekhyun just giggles in response, eyes glittering like he didn’t say something so wildly inappropriate that it could never leave the confines of this bed. “I only did that because you don’t have any schedules until the Friday,” Kyungsoo admonishes, wrapping his arms tighter around Baekhyun’s waist and snuggling closer. Baekhyun throws his leg over Kyungsoo’s hip as well so that their bodies can press snugly together, feeling comfortable and warm under the blankets. “I don’t know how you managed to make these past few months until my military break without a dick in your mouth.”

Baekhyun lets out a fake sob, wiping away nonexistent tears. “Kyungsoo, _please_ , it was so hard!” the older man cries out hoarsely, the back of his hand against his forehead for increased dramatic flair. “I beg you to give me permission to suck off random dudes while you’re away, the temptation is absolutely _unbearable_ —” Baekhyun cuts off into a fit of laughter when Kyungsoo licks at his neck, nimble fingers running along Baekhyun’s sides and making the older man wriggle in his hold.

After a minute, Kyungsoo’s teasing devolves into kisses as he slides up higher in bed and wraps his arms even tighter around his boyfriend. Baekhyun settles down to hushed giggles as their lips meet over and over, arms settled around Kyungsoo’s neck and rubbing his bald head fondly with his hands at the younger’s nape. “I never want anyone else to see you like that,” Kyungsoo murmurs against Baekhyun’s mouth, which looks even more swollen and abused now than it did before. “You’re too cute when you’re like that.”

Baekhyun’s embarrassment from earlier comes rushing back, his face reddening again. “Only you seem to think me sucking dick is cute, you weirdo,” he whines, nose scrunching as he deflects the compliment, and Kyungsoo lets him without arguing his point; he’ll come up with some sort of a plan to show Baekhyun what he means eventually, but for now he’s too tired. Kyungsoo instead simply shrugs in response, humming as they continue to make out leisurely without any purpose, just reveling in the contentment from being near each other.

After a few minutes, he’s vaguely aware that it’s definitely passed halfway through six in the morning, and he forces himself to break the ongoing kisses. “Let’s sleep,” Kyungsoo whispers with a tired yawn, already feeling the exhaustion taking over his limbs as they grow heavier with each passing second. “We’ll discuss this later. We’re probably going to get a scolding from everyone tomorrow. You’re always so loud…”

“My voice will be gone, so I hope you have our apology planned,” Baekhyun chuckles without a singular ounce of shame, pressing one last kiss against Kyungsoo’s forehead before settling down comfortably.

Kyungsoo listens to the sounds of Baekhyun’s quiet breathing as he almost immediately drifts off first, no doubt exhausted from Kyungsoo’s efforts, just as planned; Baekhyun’s soft whimpers and his warm body lull Kyungsoo to sleep not too long after. In the back of his mind, he thinks about how they only have two days until he will have to wait months before he gets to be with Baekhyun like this again, comfortable and happy, and decides to just enjoy the moment while it lasts.

So long as he knows that he has Baekhyun, he can make it through anything.

**Author's Note:**

> I miss Kyungsoo and baeksoo 😔 I hope you guys enjoyed! Please leave kudos and comments if you can, it makes me want to write more! Let me know if I made any really bad grammar errors, too please. I don't mind.
> 
> Follow me on twitter if you want, I mostly just tweet about Baekhyun. I usually follow back if you tweet at least like 60% Baekhyun, so don't take it to heart if I don't follow back... I know, I'm horrible. [@ranithepirate](https://twitter.com/ranithepirate)
> 
> I just wanna say, I firmly believe Baekhyun is bisexual and switches easily between top and bottom depending on his partner's needs, but I always write him as a bottom bc I wanna top him tbh.


End file.
